


Pleasure Island (Tentazione e Sentimento)

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Il migliore amico di Patrick gli regala una vacanza in un'isola da sogno. Il sogno si rivela molto diverso da quello che lui aveva immaginato.





	Pleasure Island (Tentazione e Sentimento)

Arrivare su quell'isola era stata una vera impresa. Due aerei, ore interminabili di viaggio e attesa negli aeroporti, e per finire una traversata in battello, perché la cosa su cui aveva viaggiato in nessun modo si sarebbe potuta definire una nave. In altre parole, quel viaggio era stata una vera e propria avventura e Patrick non aveva mai avuto spirito di avventura, nemmeno un po', come gli aveva malignamente ricordato il suo ex fidanzato quando lo aveva lasciato. Certo, Patrick non aveva idea di che tipo di relazione potesse esserci tra la sua mancanza di spirito d'iniziativa e lo scoparsi un'altro uomo sul letto che di lì a due settimane si sarebbe dovuto condividere con il proprio marito. Se era il brivido di essere scoperto ciò che desiderava il suo ex, era chiaro che qualcuno aveva deciso di accontentarlo. Peccato che Patrick, oltre allo spirito di avventura, era carente anche di quello del perdono e aveva cacciato fuori dal suo castello lui e l'amante di turno, perché in seguito aveva scoperto che non era stato l'unico, in mutande. Letteralmente.  
Philip, il suo migliore amico, a cui il bastardo non era mai piaciuto per altro, gli aveva fatto notare che era stato un bene che se ne fosse accorto prima della cerimonia, e prima di far entrare il traditore seriale nel suo stato di famiglia donandogli di fatto parte del suo ingente patrimonio, e gli aveva regalato quella vacanza di quattro settimane. Per rilassarsi lontano dallo scandalo che la rottura del suo fidanzamento aveva provocato nell'alta società inglese di cui faceva parte, e soprattutto lontano dagli sguardi e dalle parole di pietà di amici e parenti. Gli aveva ordinato di riposarsi e divertirsi e di non pensare al lavoro, perché si sarebbe occupato lui di tutto ciò che riguardava la gestione del castello e dell'albergo di alta classe che avevano creato insieme in una delle sue ali. E Patrick si era lasciato convincere.  
Ora si ritrovava in quell'isola privata sperduta in mezzo al nulla, senza nessuna possibilità di andarsene prima di una settimana, insieme ai prossimi ospiti che avessero finito la loro vacanza, e in quella situazione a dir poco assurda. Perché scopare con degli sconosciuti non era certo il modo migliore per superare quello che gli era successo, e al suo ritorno a casa era deciso a dirne quattro a Philip su cosa ne pensasse con esattezza non solo delle sue idee geniali ma anche dei suoi passatempi immorali.  
Insomma, un paio di coppie avevano perfino scopato in sala da pranzo. Durante la cena. E nessuno si era minimamente scomposto!  
Per non parlare del proprietario di quel posto! Adam Strathmore era a dir poco inqualificabile. D'accordo che con lui si era comportato come un vero gentiluomo, aveva perfino dato disposizioni per spostare immediatamente il loro tavolo nella stanza di Patrick non appena si era reso conto del suo disagio, ma come aveva potuto avere un'idea del genere? Trasformare la splendida villa della sua isola privata in un albergo in cui erano ammessi solo uomini single, che potevano sentirsi liberi di fare sesso tra loro praticamente ovunque e in qualunque momento. Era indecente, ecco cos'era! E non aveva nessuna importanza che Adam fosse bellissimo, e simpatico e lo trattasse come un principe.  
Per i successivi tre giorni, Patrick si ritrovò a destreggiarsi tra il mare che adorava, il cercare di non imbattersi in persone che lo facevano come conigli e le diverse offerte di sesso degli altri ospiti, tutti gli altri ospiti con sua somma sorpresa perché, diciamolo onestamente, lui non aveva mai pensato di essere così irresistibile, anche se Philip lo sgridava ogni volta che glielo sentiva dire. Naturalmente, aveva sempre rifiutato tutte le offerte con forte determinazione, soprattutto quando erano accompagnate dal tentativo di abbassare il suo aderentissimo costume da bagno, dono di Philip di cui lui aveva capito l'utilità solo dopo essere arrivato in quel posto.  
L'unico che non gli aveva mai proposto di fare nulla di spinto era proprio Adam, anche se passavano gran parte delle loro giornate insieme. Mangiavano insieme, visitavano l'isola insieme, e passavano ore insieme a chiacchierare di qualunque cosa. Poi, verso mezzanotte, Adam lo salutava e lo lasciava a dormire da solo.  
Alla sera del quinto giorno Patrick ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Perché va bene non avere senso dell'avventura, ma anche lui era un uomo fatto di carne e sangue, e Adam aveva la capacità di mandargli a fuoco entrambi con un semplice sguardo. Perciò, quando anche quella sera il suo ospite si alzò dal divano della stanza che gli aveva assegnato per accomiatarsi, come aveva fatto nelle notti precedenti, lui si ritrovò a parlare senza nemmeno aver programmato di farlo.  
“Puoi restare, se vuoi.”  
Una volta capito che cosa avesse detto, però, si diede dell'idiota. Perché c'erano elevate probabilità che quello che Adam provava per lui fosse semplice compassione. Perché era giovane, e timido, e tremendamente a disagio in quella situazione e con gli altri sopiti dell'isola. Dopo aver parlato aveva capito che, con molta probabilità, l'attrazione non era reciproca come aveva sognato che fosse nei giorni trascorsi con lui.  
Stava per parlare di nuovo, questa volta per scusarsi e augurargli la buonanotte come tutte le sere, ma Adam sembrava di un altro avviso. Lo raggiunse di nuovo, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo baciò con foga. E poi lo baciò ancora, e lo spogliò, e si spogliò, e fece finire entrambi distesi sul letto. E se lo scopò, per ore, facendolo quasi impazzire. Patrick venne almeno tre volte, quella notte, e in un'occasione solo a causa della stimolazione interna provocata dal membro enorme di Adam che si sbatteva dentro di lui. Non era sicuro sulla quarta, perché il forte piacere lo aveva fatto svenire e i suoi ricordi si offuscavano quando ripensava agli ultimi istanti in cui era stato vigile.  
Quando si risvegliò. La mattina dopo, Adam era di nuovo dentro di lui, e lo scopava con una dolcezza che gli fece quasi venire le lacrime agli occhi. Quello divenne il loro piccolo rituale quotidiano, per tutto ciò che restava delle quattro settimane delle vacanze di Patrick. Adam lo svegliava sempre in quel modo dolce e appassionato e lui lo adorava, ma ne era anche spaventato. Perché presto sarebbe tutto finito, e lui sarebbe tornato alla sua vita ancora più triste e solo di prima.  
La mattina del suo ultimo giorno sull'isola fu identica alle precedenti. Dopo colazione, però, Adam lo lasciò solo, per permettergli di preparare i bagagli gli disse. Il bacio che gli diede quando lo salutò fu del tutto simile a quelli che lui aveva ormai imparato ad amare, ma Patrick sapeva che era un addio. La sua favola personale era giunta al termine e lui era certo che avrebbe pianto fiumi di lacrime per quella perdita, ma si ripromise di non farlo sull'isola, per no rovinare i preziosi ricordi che aveva di quel luogo.  
Adam non si fece vedere per tutta la mattina, e non comparve nemmeno quando gli ospiti in partenza si congedarono dagli altri nella reception della villa. Patrick pensò che fosse un bene, perché non voleva mostrargli il suo lato più patetico e non era certo di riuscire a controllarsi che gli avesse davvero dovuto dire addio. Per questo vederlo in piedi sul molo, con due valigie al suo fianco, lo sorprese oltre ogni dire.  
“Non avrai davvero pensato che ti avrei permesso di lasciarmi, vero?”  
E, nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi, le parole di Adam lo fecero scoppiare a piangere. Per la felicità.

Un anno dopo erano entrambi di nuovo sull'isola, ma questa volta non c'era nemmeno un ospite alla villa, perché nessuno dei due voleva essere disturbato durante la loro luna di miele.


End file.
